Sanding Wood
by Elektra Kyle
Summary: Gibbs helps Abby build that coffin she wasn't planning. Spoiler for Season 6 Knockout
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Sanding Wood

**Rating**: PG for now

**Spoiler**: Season 6 Knockout

**Author's Note : This story is just in the beginning but I wanted to get it up.**

**Abby**

**I am on my way to Gibbs' house. Earlier he came into my lab and and loaded the stack of wood into his pick up. He told me he was going to help me build that coffin. A coffin I didn't plan on making until I told Director Vance I was. I figured Gibbs owes me because he was asking information on a case that was the Directors. I stuck my neck a little to far on this one but it ended well.**

**I did enjoy signing with him. It had been awhile since we've done that. I like how he knows he can depend on me and the same goes with him. I am almost there. Not like I have anything else to do but most of all I don't mind the company. I brought some Chinese for dinner. I figured I didn't eat , Gibbs hasn't either.**

**I park behind his pick up truck. I walk up his drive way into his house. I don't bother knocking as he doesn't bother locking his door. I walk through the entrance through the kitchen with my brown bag of food. I see the light coming from the basement and head towards there. **

**"Hey Gibbs." I slowly step down the stairs trying not to fall down.**

**"What ya got in the bag?" He keeps cutting the wood in front of him.**

**"Chinese." I grab one of the paper containers out of the bag and show it to him.**

**He moves some tools out of the way and brings another sawhorse up to his work table. I lay down the bag and start taking things out of it.**

**"I figured you were hungry." I hand him a pair of chopsticks.**

**He just took a bite of some noodles when he shakes his head up and down for a yes.**

**I giggle at him eating. Just like me we forget to eat when we are busy and subsitute beverages for meals.**

**"Are you ready to make this?" He asks then takes another bite of his noodles.**

**"Sure am." My pork fried rice is so delicious. "I'm actually thinking about making a coffin bookcase, if thats possible?"**

**"It is." Gibbs grabs another container thats on the table. Guess he was really hungry.**

**"Great. I already have a coffin and need a bookcase. So I am still making the coffin I said I was but making it useful." I reach out for sauce when Gibbs hands it to me.**

**We finish up our meals. I clean up and put the tools back on the table. Gibbs goes to other side of his work desk and grabs a piece of paper and walks back to me. Its a drawing of the coffin with measurments for it. He takes his pencil and changes the measurments to accomadate my request for a bookshelf. It doesn't take him to long and he hands me a saw.**

**When I work with Habitat for Humanity we use power tools. This takes me a bit to get use to. He sees my frustration and comes over. He places his hand on top my hand that is sawing. He shows me the correct way to do it. **

**"Sorry , I'm used to power tools." I sadly say.**

**"I don't have anywhere to go , do you?" Gibbs asked**

**"No, so you don't mind my incompetence with hand tools?" I ask him.**

**"I'm actually quite enjoying this Abbs." **

**And so am I.**

**More later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Sanding Wood

**Rating**: PG for now

**Spoiler**: Season 6 Knockout

**Author's Note : Okay, I ended up writing on this after all. I always love reviews. I actually write more chapters because of them. Thank you to all who do.**

**I continue cutting the wood with occasional skips and having to re-shift the saw. Gibbs laughs with each curse I make.**

**"You think you got it Abbs?" Gibbs lays out a piece of wood down on two sawhorses.**

**"Yup, it's... almost...done." I pick up the piece I just cut and proudly show him.**

**Gibbs comes over. "Good job. Now you just need to cut nine more of those." Gibbs peeks over my shoulder. **

**"Aww, Gibbs. This is gonna take forever." I'm kinda of frustrated with the saw.**

**"Now you know why I'm always down here." He pulls his tape out and measures the wood that he is using.**

**I grab the next piece and begin to cut. I take glances at Gibbs' working. He's so quick and precise with the wood. I smell the saw dust as I cut my second piece.**

**"I'm gonna smell like saw dust by the end of this project. Just like you. I like it." Gibbs looks up from what he is doing and raises an eye brow then a smile.**

**I start on the third piece and glide my hand over one cut part. "OW!" I yell.**

**Gibbs stops at what he is doing and comes over to me. "Are you alright?"**

**I'm shaking my finger around. "I think I have a splinter." **

**I let him grab my hand to look at my finger. He is gentle as he examines the splinter.**

**"Good size one too." He walks over to his work bench searching for something. When he finds the tweezers and band aids, he comes to help me.**

**"Come and sit Abs." We both sit at one of his unused sawhorses. He lifts my hand up and separates the splinter finger.**

**He takes out the tweezers and quickly pulls out the splinter. ****I whimper as it comes out. **

**"It's okay, it's out now." He pulls out a rag from his pocket and applies pressure to make it stop bleeding. **

**"That really stings." I tell him.**

**Gibbs opens the bandage and twists it around the cut.**

**He kisses my finger. "It feels better already." I tell him.**

**"Try not to get anymore." A smiling Gibbs stands up to get back to work.**

**"I'll try not to but I won't make any promises." I giggle at my comment. He smirks and shakes his head while he continues his work.**

**to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Sanding Wood

**Rating**: PG for now

**Spoiler**: Season 6 Knockout

**Author's Note : Okay, I ended up writing on this after all. Officially out of hiatus. Sorry if this sounds like anyone else's story. I try to write my own thing but I'm always reading all of your fabulous stories so it sometimes happens.**

**I want to thank STLFAN for her continued support and gosgirl for inspiring me by keeping her stories so updated and awesome. Go read her stuff and With the Grain -The Photo Booth story-melt, melt ,melt-go read hers too. There are lots of awesome authors here -have fun reading.**

**Abby**

**I continue cutting out my pieces of wood that is needed for the shelves of my coffin bookcase. Gibbs is still busy with his part of the case. I have five pieces cut out when Gibbs comes over.**

**"How's it coming?" Gibbs is behind me.**

**"Slow." I stop and turn around.**

**"Well, do you want to take a break from this and help me sand the other part?" Gibbs has some saw dust on his shirt and hair. I automatically reach over and brush it off him.**

**Gibbs reaches for my hand and takes look at my splinter finger.**

**"It's okay, just sore." He smiles at me.**

**"I have the outside done. Just needs the shelving."Gibbs lifts a sanding block and reaches for my hand to place the block in it.**

**"We might get this done tonight?" I ask him.**

**"Possible Abs. If you don't mind staying a couple more hours?" Is he kidding? Of course I want to.**

**"I am having fun, well, except for the splinter." Gibbs grabs my wrist and walks me over to the coffin. ****It is six sided and not just a typical rectanglar box. **

**"I'll start here and you do the other side." He grabs his sanding block from the workbench and starts.**

**I watch him for a moment. Covered in wood dust, you can see the muscles in his arms work while his hand moves up and down sanding. Gibbs' t-shirt clings to him and a silent sigh escapes me. His face looks so relaxed and there's even a twitch of a smile. I hardly see Gibbs this way. He is usually tense and rushed at work. Not to mention always wearing a jacket so I don't see his physcal form. If you could only see how hot he looks sanding.**

**"Need help?" Gibbs looks to me. I guess I looked longer than just a moment.**

**"I don't think so." Caught. **

**"Just making sure I do it right so I was watching you do it." Shh-don't tell him I wasn't even looking at the wood.**

**I start sanding, "Like this, right?"**

**Gibbs puts his sanding block down and smiles while coming over to me. I step back but he tells me to continue sanding.**

**"I guess you didn't remember how from the last time you sanded down here." Gibbs steps behind me and places his hand on top of mine to stop me. He puts pressure on my hand to go up and down.**

**"With the grain Abs." He breathes into my hair. I don't think I am even paying attention to my work as Gibbs is pressing his body behind me and has his rough hand on top of mine.**

**"You want to keep doing that here and on the sides too." He moves my hand to the other side and shows me how to sand that part.**

**"Think you can handle it?" Gibbs softly says in my ear while his hands are on my shoulders.**

**"Yup." Is all I can muster to say. Gibbs walks back to his side and continues sanding.**

**"You want another beer?" I ask him cause I need to step away for a moment before I explode.**

**"Sure."**

**"Okay, be down in a minute. Need a bathroom break too." He nods and lets out a small laugh.**

**As I go up the stairs, I take a quick glance down. I see Gibbs' eyes move really quick to look up at me and then down back to his work.**

**I go to the bathroom for a little longer than I need too. If he only knew how turned on I was with him behind me holding my hand to sand the wood. I eventually come back down with two beers.I've should have stuck my head in the frig. to cool down. Gibbs comes over to me and sits on the stairs. I do the same.**

**"What was that about the last time?" I ask him. I remember it well. It was when my crazy ex. boyfriend stalker was after me and I stayed with Gibbs-in his spare bedroom.**

**"You don't remember, do you?" He looks over to me.**

**"Yes, I do. It was when I was staying with you because of my psycho stalker ex. "**

**"You didn't look like you did." Gibbs looks towards his beer bottle.**

**"Maybe because I was drunk. Maybe because I wasn't paying attention to the sanding." Did I say that out loud? Oh no, why did I open my mouth.**

**"Then what were you paying attention too?" Gibbs asks me.**

**Why do I put myself into these situations?**

**"Nothing Gibbs." I try to stand up but he grabs my arm and pulls me back down to sit.**

**"Abby." **

**"Nothing." My voice sounds shaky and I can't help it. I turn my head away from him.**

**Gibbs shifts his sitting position on the step and turns my face towards him with his finger gliding over my jaw.**

**"You Gibbs." He drops his hand from my face.**

**"What about me Abs?" He keeps pushing me and I don't want to do this. I don't want to spill my guts. I don't want to be rejected or worse. Maybe ruin our friendship and that would hurt the most. I look away again.**

**"Tell me Abs." By now I can't help but have a tear fall from my face. I feel cornered without anyway out of this. **

**Gibbs wipes the tear away with his thumb and looks at me concerned.**

**"I can't." I jump up and run up the stairs. I can't do it. I can't tell him and have everything fall aprt. I try not to admit it to myself that I am in love with him. I try to surpress it even though with every touch, kiss or look I recieve from him it brings it back up. I can't stop my feelings for him.**

**As I pick up my coat and purse at the entryway, I head towards the front door. As soon as I am about to open the door, I see a dusty hand push the door back in place.**

**"Gibbs, please let me leave."**

**"I can't Abs until I know." He still has his hand on the wooden door.**

**"Why is it so important?" I ask stepping back.**

**"Cause I care about you Abs and don't like to see you upset." His hand slides down the door and he steps closer to me. I keep stepping back which makes him stop.**

**"Did I do something to hurt you?" Gibbs asks.**

**"No." I have more tears coming down.**

**"Are you sure?" Again he tries to come closer to comfort me but I step back.**

**"Please Abby."**

**"I don't want to ruin our friendship." I pull out my keys as I need to get out of here.**

**"That couldn't happen." He looks hurt. Gibbs again tries to come closer and I let him. There's no escaping this question. He comes up and puts his hands on my shoulders.**

**"Tell me." He bends his head down to look into my face.**

**"That I love you. I'm in love with you. Everytime you kiss me or hug me or even touch me reminds me how much I do. Now things won't ever be the same. I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you. Please don't be mad at me or hate me." Gibbs doesn't say a word. **

**I need to get out of here , Now! I break free from his hold and run out the door. I run down his steps as quick as I can. I run to my hot rod and try to open the door. I drop my keys under the vehicle. It's dark outside so I can't find them. Ah hell, I'll just walk out of here. I can't face him. I just can't.**

**In the distance I hear him calling my name. I start running. I rumage through my bag for my spare key.**

**"Abby." "Abby-Please Stop!" I don't listen but he catches up to me.**

**"Abby Stop!" Gibbs stands in front of me. He grabs both of my arms at the elbows. I drop my bag but still cling to the spare key.**

**"Abby." I don't look at him. He frees my arms, I'm afraid at what he is going to say.**

**"We can't do th...is." As soon as I hear the word can't I turn and run towards my car. I turn to see Gibbs behind me with my bag.**

**I make it to my car and unlock it. I start the car but Gibbs is already at the passenger side getting in. He turns the car off and pockets the key. **

**"Please Gibbs, let me leave."**

**"Abby, we can't do this." He holds my arm so I can't leave and he repeats the words I dread. I feel sick to my stomach as I wait for him to tell me I've messed up everyting.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Sanding Wood

**Rating**: PG for now

**Spoiler**: Season 6 Knockout

**Author's Note : Okay, I ended up writing on this after all. Officially out of hiatus. Sorry if this sounds like anyone else's story. I try to write my own thing but I'm always reading all of your fabulous stories so it sometimes happens.**

**Abby**

**"...out here." I hear the last of his words.**

**I'm held in the car by Gibbs holding onto my arm. I give up the fight.**

**"Abby." I can't look at him. **

**"Please look at me." I slowly turn my head and he releases my arm.**

**"I don't want you to leave." He places his hand on my face and wipes away tears with his thumb. I lean into his hand. I'm so exhausted.**

**He comes closer to me and whispers in my ear, "Let's go inside. Can't talk out here."**

**At that, Gibbs rubs my cheek with his and I relish the touch.**

**He looks into my eyes, "Okay?" I nod yes.**

**Gibbs moves his hand behind my neck and leans me towards him. I see him looking at my lips as he comes closer. He kisses me- a sweet lingering light kiss on my lips. **

**He looks up at me and smiles. Gibbs exists the passenger seat. I get out and start babbling about my keys. I bend down to look for them but Gibbs steps over to my side and picks me up.**

**"Later." He holds my hand and gives me my bag in the other. We walk together towards the house. He closes the door while still holding my hand. Gibbs brings me over to his living room. He hugs me tight at the entrance and talks quietly into my hair.**

**"Abby, I've always loved you but I needed to know you felt the same way. Being your boss and especially your friend made things...complicated."**

**At that I cry. The frustration of keeping my feelings for Gibbs to myself finally come to an good end. I am such a mixed mess of emotions. **

**Gibbs holds me tight as I am sobbing into his shoulder.**

**"I'm sorry Gibbs."**

**"Don't be. Get it all out." He holds me tighter.**

**"I'm sorry for running away." He kisses my head.**

**"We both did." Gibbs rubs my back with his warm hand and I'm starting to calm down.**

**We hold each other rocking to non-existent music. When my last tear is shed, Gibbs breaks away from our hug. He brings me to the couch along with a box of tissues. He heads towards the kitchen while I sit down.**

**I must look like crap. Well, I feel like it from the crying but I also feel on top of the world knowing he feels the same way. No more hiding my my feelings. **

**He brings me a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.**

**"Thought you might need this." I do as my head is pounding and my mouth is dry.**

**"Thank you." I pop in 2 aspirins into my mouth and drink the whole glass. Gibbs comes and sits next to me.**

**"Better?" he asks. I nod yes.**

**He reaches for my hand and rubs my knuckles with his thumb.**

**"I never knew. Thought I wasn't your type. Not a red head or the same age or...". He stops me with a finger to my lips.**

**"Smart, beautiful and a sweet personality that would knock any man off his feet. Red is only a color and why would 10 year age difference bother me." He raises my hand to his lips to kiss.**

**Gibbs then lifts my head up to reach my lips and kisses me slowly. I feel his hands brush up my arms and then his circles them around my waist. **

**Gibbs presses me against his chest and I dissolve like an ice cube in hot water. After a few more moments we both look at each other with smiles on both of your faces.**

**TBC -Gibbs age in the show would be 52. Abby's is not known so I am going by her real age which 42.**


End file.
